


Niegrzeczna dziewczyna Tatusia

by YumiMizuno



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, lekcja pokory, pl, polish, tłumaczenie, zwierzogród
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeRamen96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRamen96/gifts).
  * A translation of [Daddy's Naughty Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654331) by [OrangeRamen96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRamen96/pseuds/OrangeRamen96). 



Judy krzyknęła głośno kiedy ostre pazury zaorały jej tyłek. Przez szare futro prześwitywała czerwona skóra. Zagryzła wargi spodziewając się kolejnego klapsa. Zacisnęła mocniej nogi starając się trzymać na wodzy kłębiącą się między jej nogami przyjemność.   
-Co mówiłem o budzeniu mnie? – usłyszała głos nad sobą, przebiegły uśmiech wykrzywił twarz lisa – Jak brzmiała ta jedna zasada jaką miałaś przestrzegać, hmmm? – Zajęło jej kilka sekund odzyskanie oddechu. Kolejny siarczysty klaps spadł na puchaty pośladek, rozkoszny jęk przełamał ciszę. Przy następnym, jeszcze silniejszym, zaczęła mówić.   
-By.. nie… budzić… T….Tatusia.   
-Zgadza się. Grzeczna dziewczynka. A co zrobiłaś? Dlaczego muszę cię ukarać? – Nick się uśmiechał, trudno mu było bić swoją ukochaną tak, aby jej nie zranić, choć mimo to nadal uwielbiał takie zabawy.   
-O-obudziłam Tatusia. Byłam złą dziewczynką – jęknęła słodko i poprawiła się czując, jak soczki zaczynają z niej ściekać. Byli w tej chwili w jej małym mieszkaniu. I choć wcześniej oszczędzali na większe, po tym jak dowiedzieli się, że będą mogli wynająć dom w tym samym bloku co ich przyjaciele, postanowili się jeszcze trochę wstrzymać.   
-Dokładnie. Byłaś bardzo, BARDZO, bardzo złą dziewczynką – każde słowo mówił powoli i wyraźnie, cicho warcząc, uderzając ją za każdym – Myślę, że skoro moja niegrzeczna dziewczynka mnie obudziła, to chciała być ukarana. Muszę być więc wobec niej wyjątkowo okrutny. – Przytaknęła, choć czuła jak łzy zaczynają spływać po jej policzkach w seksualnym uniesieniu.   
-M-mogę possać tatusinego kutasa! – Zaśmiał się lekko i delikatnie zsunął swoją dziewczynę z kolana, tak by klęczała na ziemi między jego nogami.   
-Śmiało. Lecz zrób to szybko. Tatuś chce iść spać. – Z paskiem i spodniami poradziła sobie po mistrzowsku, otworzyła zamek i ostrożnie wyciągnęła jego sterczący członek, który aż pulsował na jej widok. Starał się panować nad sobą. Popatrzyła na niego swoimi słodkimi niewinnymi oczami, podczas kiedy te małe lubieżne usteczka owinęły się dookoła główki jego członka. Zaczęła poruszać głową do góry i na dół, z każdym kolejnym ruchem obejmując go bardziej i bardziej, nim chwycił za tył głowy i wręcz wepchnął swoją męskość w nią na siłę. Uwielbiała być tak traktowaną. Kiedy doszedł, wypiła całe jego nasienie. – Dobra dziewczynka. Teraz masz się nie dotykać póki się nie obudzę – uśmiechnął się patrząc na jej dziecięcy wyraz twarzy – To kara, skarbie. Czasem tatuś musi dać ci szlaban. Teraz wracaj do biurka i zrób kilka raportów, a ja się zdrzemnę. - Judy zrobiła jak jej powiedziano. Usłyszała, że Nick kładzie się na łóżku, nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu. Czuła się taka kochana i bezpieczna. – Kocham cię głupi króliku.   
-A ja ciebie, szczwany lisie.


End file.
